seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part I
Capman Peak. The headquarters for all the Marine activity in the New World. Inside, two Marines are discussing business. Marine 1: I don't know if you've heard, but the three fruit eaters we've been hunting down have made headlines. The Marine throws a newspaper down onto the desk where the other Marine is sitting. Marine 2: Yes, those three...they overthrew the ruler of Terradise? Marine 1: This may or may not be true...but our spies caught wind a week ago of a battle near the Black Isles. Something between Kraft's crew and some unidentifieds. And not only did they escape Merceaux with Kal Rydan, his first mate, but... The first Marine shows the other a set of photographs. Marine 1: We were also lucky enough to get these. The Marine at the desk looks at the photos, and sees the three Hugrema Pirates battling a strange fellow with long hair wielding two hatchets. This couldn't be fake, and their appearance matched their description perfectly? Marine 2: So? Marine 1: I want to go after them again! Last time was a wild goose chase, but since we know they were on Terradise yesterday, I can track them down! Please? Marine 2: I'm sorry. Haven't you heard? Hes been sent out! Marine 1: You don't mean... Marine 2: Going several weeks without results is not pleasing to our superiors. The longer these pirates go unchecked, the more dangerous they become. With ''him at the forefront, their growth will be halted immediately. Understand? Marine 1: I suppose... Several minutes later. Few people are out on the docks at night, when suddenly the first Marine comes bursting outside. Marine 1: That stupid...he's only a rank higher than me, why does he get to do everything? *To the workers* Prepare my ship! Worker: But Captain! It's the middle of the night! Do you have orders? Marine 1: I'' have orders for ''you to get my ship ready! Worker: Y-Yes sir! Marine 1: That guy's over at their hometown, isn't he? What on Earth's he thinking? Surely their capture will be more swift if someone were to go to them...which is what I'm doing! As the Marine is talking, we see his name: MARINE CAPTAIN CORTLAND PACE Pace: It's go time. Meanwhile, Drew takes first watch during the night as Issac and Hugeo fall asleep on the boat. Everything's calm as can be, with no clouds in sight. To pass the time, Drew draws differently shaped birds and watches them fly. Drew: This past week was hell...and so was the week before that...and the week before that...so why am I feeling bored already? Drew releases another bird into the sky. Suddenly, a great gust of wind comes and blows it away, shocking Drew. She gets even more perturbed when this sudden blast persists rather than losing steam. Drew: This isn't normal... Suddenly, another blast of wind comes from the opposite direction, and it blows Issac and Hugeo off the crates they're sleeping on, waking them up! Issac: Ow! You didn't need to be so forceful, Drew! Hugeo: Issac. Drew's over there. The boat is rocked and pushed by another blast of wind, causing the three pirates to lose their balance. Hugeo: What's going on? Drew: I don't know! Everything was clear and peaceful when suddenly this happened! Issac: Clear? What are you talking about? Drew: What are you talking about? It's completely- Issac: Drew. Come over here. Drew obeys Issac and walks toward him on the other side of the boat. That is when she sees a huge mass of clouds waiting for them, having been obstructed by the sail and her own boredom. Drew: Well, we'd best get far away from here- Hugeo: No can do! The wind is propelling us straight into the storm, and we can't fight it! We have to go in! Issac: Oh, man... The Hugrema Pirates watch as their ship is pulled into the large mass. Lightning strikes everywhere, and a downpour soon ensues, snapping the pirates out of their deliriousness. Issac: Everyone! To your stations! The three pirates get to their stations as they desperately try to navigate their ship. With no way to see ahead of them, they can just pray they don't capsize and don't hit anything. Issac: HOW IS IT DOWN THERE? Drew: WE CAN'T STRAIGHTEN THE SHIP! AT THIS RATE WE'LL- Suddenly, a loud THUD rings out, blowing the pirates to the left. Hugeo: WE'RE HIT! Issac: ANY SIGN OF DAMAGE? Drew: NOT THAT I CAN SEE...OH, MAN... Suddenly, Issac manages to get a clear view of something ahead of him. That something is a rock twice his size. Issac: PORT! STARBOARD! JUST TURN US AWAY FROM THIS THING! Hugeo turns left with all his might, but is unable to clear the rock. The front of the boat smashes against it, throwing the Hugrema Pirates forward, and with a great groan, the ship stays in its position before the stern starts tilting toward the water... Issac: GUYS, IT'S SINKING! ABANDON SHIP! As quickly as they can manage, the Hugrema Pirates leap off their ship and onto the rock. They then watch as the ship is battered around by the storm before finally sinking. Hugeo: There goes another ship... Drew: What are we going to do now? We're in the middle of the ocean at night, in a storm, and none of us can swim! Hugeo: I know! Draw us a ship! Drew: My drawings dissipate when they're submerged in water! Issac: Guys! There's a big patch of rocks over here that look like they lead to an island! Hugeo: But will anyone be on that island? Issac: How should I know? But for all our sakes, there had better be one... And so the Hugrema Pirates trudge on, beleaguered by the never-ending rainfall. Meanwhile, Pace's ship comes to the edge of the same storm. Pace: Info has it they were headed this way...Damn, it looks dangerous! But a puny little storm can't stop me! TIME TO SPREAD SOME JUSTICE!!! Category:Eternal Storm Arc